


Up and at 'em

by Tinglecannon



Series: Fairgameweek2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Qrow just wants to cuddle but Clover has stuff to do he's a busy man, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon
Summary: Day 2: DomesticClover’s cheekshurt. He didn’t think he could grin any bigger, even as his lungs burned for air and his head started to ache from all the blood rushing to it, but he couldn’t help himself. All he ever wanted to do when he looked at Qrow was smile.“I love you.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgameweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665670
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Up and at 'em

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I got this idea, probably from when my so and I are just being annoying and horsing around. I imagine Clover and Qrow are a couple that mess with each other and tease and tickle fight and such often too.  
> I really wanted to do a date prompt too but probably not before the week ends, maybe after. Who knows not me.
> 
> Day 2: ~~Date~~ / Domestic

“Qrow, I need to get up.”

Qrow grumbled incoherently and snuggled closer. His face was buried in the crook of Clover’s neck, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a leg hiked up over his hip. 

This was how Clover’s mornings usually started; Qrow curled up against him as close as physically possible and relentless in his refusal to move.

The two always fell asleep cuddling, usually spooning or facing each other with their legs tangled together. Sometimes they only had their legs or arms touching lightly if it was too hot outside or one got too banged up in battle earlier. Regardless throughout the night Qrow would always inch further into his space until he was practically on top of Clover by morning. 

It never failed to make Clover’s heart swell, to know this man loved him and wanted to be closer.

It also never failed to make Clover’s mornings difficult to start.

“Qro~w,” Clover purred, running his fingers through Qrow’s mussed graying black hair to lightly scratch his scalp. The man leaned into the touch humming happily. “I need to get up, little bird.”

Qrow responded by turning his face away and grunting something that sounded like ‘no.’

Clover knew this song and dance well; he’d ask nicely, rub Qrow’s back, scratch his scalp, kiss his forehead and cheeks, ask a little less nicely, try to wiggle out of his grasp only for Qrow to cling tighter, then eventually be forced to plead with to let go. Usually by that point it was enough to sufficiently annoy Qrow into rolling off him, grumbling the entire time as he resituates and snuggles into the pillows, but there was the occasional tickle fight to speed the process along (and as payback for the man being so uncooperative).

However, Clover really wasn’t in the mood for all of that today. He really had to use the bathroom, and knew if he went through the usual routine he’d be lying there for another twenty minutes. At least. 

Good thing Clover is adaptable.

“Alright, birdie, I’ll count to five. If you don’t move before then I’ll just move you myself.”

Qrow merely snorted like a defiant child. Clover rolled his eyes with a fond smile, the man was lucky he was so cute.

“One...”

Qrow didn’t budge.

“Two…”

Still nothing.

“Three…”

He twitched slightly, then readjusted his grip.

“Four…”

Qrow tightened his hold, only a little, but enough to be noticed.

“Five.”

Silence.

“Ha, all talk,” Qrow smirked against Clover’s collarbone.

Clover took a deep breath, and in one swift movement rolled them both over so he was on top, snaked an arm under both of Qrow’s thighs, held his other arm around Qrow's back, and hauled them both off the bed.

The indignant squawk from the man in his arms was absolutely worth the smack to his shoulder.

" _Clover!!_ " Qrow yelled as he squirmed in Clover's hold. " _Put me down,_ **_now!_ **"

Clover couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he carried Qrow with him towards the bathroom. "I warned you I needed to get up. You're the one that didn't move."

"Ok, ha ha, you made your point," Qrow rolled his eyes. "Now put me down, _please_."

They locked eyes, amused teal meeting annoyed crimson. Clover couldn’t stop the full blown grin from blooming on his face, which grew even larger when a flash of panic crossed Qrow’s own.

“ _ANDDON’TDROPME!!_ ”

Clover started to laugh so hard he almost did.

His head was thrown back and his entire body shook as he struggled to stay upright and keep Qrow firmly in his grasp. He also almost peed his pants, but that wasn’t as high a priority as not dropping the precious man in his arms. Even if he was originally thinking of doing it as a joke.

“I w-won’t, p-promise,” Clover wheezed out in between chuckles. 

He gently lowered Qrow’s legs to the ground, and the moment his feet touched the carpet he backed away and swatted Clover’s shoulder once more. The redness of his cheeks coupled with a petulant pout was _far_ too cute for what a battle-hardened veteran Qrow was. He looked like a baby bird that was woken up prematurely from a nap.

Which he basically was.

Clover blew out a shaky breath. He clutched his stomach trying to control his mirth. “I almost pissed myself, you l-look so mad.”

“That’s because I _am_ mad,” Qrow huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “And you deserve to piss yourself.”

Clover’s cheeks _hurt_. He didn’t think he could grin any bigger, even as his lungs burned for air and his head started to ache from all the blood rushing to it, but he couldn’t help himself. All he ever wanted to do when he looked at Qrow was smile.

“I love you.”

“Shut up and go to the bathroom already.”

“In a minute,” Clover mumbled as he reached both hands out to cup Qrow’s face, brushing his thumbs over the still rosy cheeks. Qrow was struggling to keep a smile off his face, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards and affection twinkling in crimson eyes. “I love you, Qrow.”

Qrow made a show of rolling his eyes and huffing, though it fell short because he was full blown grinning now too. “I love you, too, asshole.”

“Aw, my favorite pet name.”

“Shut up,” Qrow laughed. He reached his hands up to Clover’s collar and pulled him forward, kissing him softly.

After a few moments, Clover slowly pulled back. “Alright, as much as I’d love to kiss you silly I do really have to go.”

Qrow chuckled once more, gave him another swift kiss, then turned and headed back to bed. “You owe me breakfast for being such a nuisance,” he called over his shoulder.

“I always make breakfast.”

“Yeah, but now you have to bring it to me in bed.”

Clover watched with a small, fond smile as Qrow flopped back on the bed face first and snuggled up against his pillows. “Anything for you, my lucky charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired lmao there's so much content to consume for fgw and I haven't finished all my prompts yet. Day 1 & 2 were the only ones ready, 3 is so close to being done but it just...keeps getting longer...and won't end..., 4-7 are not even close and I need to work hard to finish them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! [This is my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinglecannon)


End file.
